


Glitter and Gold

by TaeStarker3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And glitter too, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Pride, Starker, They just love each other guys, sfw, theres fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeStarker3000/pseuds/TaeStarker3000
Summary: Hopping up from his perch on their bed, Peter moved the arm that Tony hadn't noticed him hiding behind his back and showed off the… fuck no… the glitter hair gel that Tony had thought he'd thrown away after Peter's last attempt at this."I'm not doing it," Tony said matter of factly, swallowing a laugh when Peter immediately pouted at him. "Nah ah, not gonna happen, babe."OrPeter tries to get Tony to put glitter in his hair for Pride
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110
Collections: Tumblr Line Prompt Challenge





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys!!! I'm suuuper excited for this cuz it's my first SFW starker fic and I had so much fun writing it!  
> It's written for the Twokinkybeans 600 follower challenge on Tumblr so check that out too while you're at it! I haven't had a chance to read any of the other fics for it yet but I'm stoked to! Ya'll this community has such talent wow!  
> I also wanna give a big thanks to Ross for betaing this for me! You rock, dude!  
> Anyway, onto the story!  
> \- Tae

  
  


Tony was woken by feather light kisses brushing over hair. They moved to his forehead. then his nose and cheeks, before finally pressing gently against his own lips. With a smirked "Gotcha!" he surged forwards, grabbing at lithe hips and flipping them over so that he was crowded over a giggling Peter.

  
  


Brown eyes stared up at Tony, lit in glowing shades of whiskey and honey from the sun streaming through their bedroom window. Just like every morning, Tony found himself in awe that he found someone who could love him for him. 

  
  


Everyday he thanked the stars for giving him Peter. Call him sappy and cliche, but he felt that they were made for each other.

  
  


Tony was brought out of his thoughts by Peter's gentle hand cupping his jaw. "Where are you?" The younger man smiled at him, fingers sliding up to tap against Tony's slightly greying temple.

  
  


"I'm right here. Just got lost in my thoughts a bit, thoughts of you."

  
  


"Yeah?" Peter nudged him gently, silently asking Tony to lay down. When he did, Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and hugged him close.

  
  


His heart singing at the easy affection between them, Tony answered him, "How much I love you and how grateful I am that I have you." Tony shifted them so that he could hug his lover back.

  
  


"I love you," He murmured into Peter's fluffy curls, a content sigh rumbling up his chest.

  
  


"I love you too."

  
  


Tony didn't know how long they laid there, basking in the morning sun as they held each other, but they eventually had to get up. 

  
  


They separated reluctantly and got dressed before meeting in the bathroom to brush their teeth together. Neither knew how it started, but it had become a part of their routine that they brushed their teeth and, if it was needed, shaved together in the mornings.

  
  


Drying his mouth on the hand towel hanging next to the basins, Tony stepped around Peter who was just rinsing his toothbrush. He dropped a kiss to Peter's shoulder before leaving the bathroom to pick up some of the pillows that had fallen from their bed during the night. Peter joined him, straightening the duvet as Tony followed behind with the pillows.

  
  


Once they finished with the bed, they made their way to the kitchen and started on breakfast. Tony stubbornly pretended not to notice Peter glancing at him as they ate.

  
  


They washed up in silence, working around each other smoothly to get the kitchen clean. 

  
  


"Do you have any work to do?" Peter asked Tony, remembering that the other man had mentioned needing to make a few calls or something the night before.

  
  


"I have one or two emails to answer for Pepper and then I'm all yours, okay?" Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's nose as he grabbed either his or Peter's Stark Pad, he wasn't sure whose and at this point it barely mattered to them.

  
  


With a hum in response, Peter took Tony's hand and led him to the living room. His boyfriend couldn't directly pay him attention right then, but that wasn't stopping him from keeping Peter company while he watched Netflix. 

  
  


And that's how the rest of the day passed. Tony sat next to Peter who moved closer and closer until he was fully in Tony's lap. 

  
  


Eventually Peter leaned forward slightly and looked at Tony over his shoulder. "We've gotta get ready soon," He smirked.

  
  


Tony gave a hum in response. 

  
  


A few moments later Tony spoke again, "Are you nervous for later?"

  
  


Peter shook his head. "No why? We've been to Pride together loads of times."

  
  


"Yeah, but this is the first time since you revealed your identity."

  
  


Peter hesitated for a moment, thinking. "Yes, but I just feel… like me I guess? I dunno. I'm me."

  
  


Tony gave him a soft smile. "You're you." 

  
  
  


It was quiet for another half an hour before they moved off to their room to get ready.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


Tony walked out of the walk in closet and caught sight of Peter's smirk just as he pulled his shirt over his head. A smirk that was either good or bad for Tony's health. He still hadn't found a way to tell which it was going to be.

  
  


Hopping up from his perch on their bed, Peter moved the arm that Tony hadn't noticed him hiding behind his back and showed off the… fuck no… the glitter hair gel that Tony had thought he'd thrown away after Peter's last attempt at this.

  
  


"I'm not doing it," Tony said matter of factly, swallowing a laugh when Peter immediately pouted at him. "Nah ah, not gonna happen, babe."

  
  


Peter shook the sparkly bottle at him, a pleading look on his face. "Please?" He drew the word out as long as he could "For me?"

  
  


"Nope! I will  _ not _ put the glitter in my hair." Tony shook his perfectly plain hair as he resolutely stared away from Peter's puppy eyes. "Not a chance."

  
  


Peter's pout only deepened and Tony turned away completely. He knew that Peter's eyes would be sparkling if he looked. "Please? I wore those tight as hell leather pants for you last year!"

  
  


Tony heard a small sniffle and he winced internally. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." 

  
  


_ Nope not at all _ .

  
  


"Tony…"

  
  


He looked up and Peter immediately beamed at him. "Nope! This is not me giving in!" Tony marched away from Peter. "I'm getting myself some more coffee and ignoring you and your monster glitter until we have to leave!"

  
  


He pretended to be annoyed, but his heart still soared at the laughter that rang out behind him.

  
  


But he still refused to put glitter in his hair.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


"You're an asshole ya know that, right?" Tony said under his breath to Peter, who stood next to him.

  
  


His boyfriend just gave him a smile almost as bright as the camera flashes and glitter in both their hair. "You love me anyway."

  
  


Tony huffed but didn't deny it, instead he curled their fingers together and dropped a kiss to Peter's cheek.

  
  


"Never again." He would be washing glitter out of his for days after this.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


The next year they would stand next to each other, smiles on both their faces and glitter in their hair again.

  
  


Two gold rings glinting on their joined hands.

  
  
  



End file.
